Thomas/Harry Potter (Thomas Potter) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Harry Potter (Thomas and Harry Potter are both the main heroes) *Percy as Ron Weasley (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are) *Emily as Hermione Granger (Emily and Hermione Granger are both the main females) *Edward as Professor Albus Dumbledore (Edward and Professor Albus Dumbledore are both old, wise, and kind) *Belle as Professor Minerva McGonagall (Belle and Professor Minerva McGonagall are both beautiful) *Spencer as Professor Severus Snape (Spencer and Professor Severus Snape are both half bad and half good) *Duncan as Cornelius Fudge (Duncan and Cornelius Fudge are both stubborn) *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lavender Brown *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ginny Weasley (Tillie and Ginny Weasley are both beautiful) *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Snake (Sorcerer's Stone) *Bulgy as The Cobra (Chamber of Secrets) *Diesel 10 as Basilisk (Chamber of Secrets) (Basilisk's voice suits Diesel 10) *Gordon as Rubeus Hagrid (Gordon and Rubeus Hagrid are both big and strong) *Henry as Sirius Black (Henry and Sirius Black are both wise and kind) *Toby as Mr. Argus Filch (Mr. Argus Filch's voice suits Toby) *James as Bill Weasley (James and Bill Weasley are both vain) *Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Fred and George Weasley are) *Duck as Seamus Finnigan (Duck and Seamus Finnigan are both western) *Oliver as Oliver Wood (Oliver and Oliver Wood are both share the same names) *Dennis as Dean Thomas (Dennis and Dean Thomas are both have the same word 'de' at the beginning of their names) *Harold as Viktor Krum (Viktor Krum's voice suits Harold) *Arthur as Arthur Weasley (Arthur and Arthur Weasley are both share the same names) *Molly as Molly Weasley (Molly and Molly Weasley are both share the same names) *Neville as Professor Neville Longbottom (Neville and Professor Neville Longbottom are both share the same names) *Lady as Cho Chang (Cho Chang's voice suits Lady) *Hector as Kreacher (Hector and Kracher are both have 3 letters in one name like the letter 'E' and letter 'C' in the middle of their names and the same letter 'R' in the middle of their names) *Mavis as Fleur Delacour (Fleur Delacour's voice suits Mavis) *Annie and Clarabel as Padma and Parvati Patil (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Padma and Parvati Patil are) *BoCo as Remus Lupin (Remus Lupin's voice suits BoCo) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Horace Slughorn *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lily J. Potter *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as James Potter *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ernest Macmillan (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Harry Potter and Ernest Macmillan are) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hannah Abbott (Emma and Hannah Abbott are both have all the 8 letters in one name like the letter 'M', Letter 'N', Letter 'B', and letter 'T') *Nermal (from Garfield) as Mrs. Norris *S.C.Ruffey as Fluffy (S.C.Ruffey and Fluffy are both have the same word 'ff' and the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Devious Diesel as Draco Malfoy (Devious Diesel and Draco Malfoy are both devious and named begins with the letter 'D') *Bill and Ben as Colin and Dennis Creevey (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Colin and Dennis Creevey are) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kingsley Shacklebolt *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nymphadora Tonks (Mellisa and Nymphadora Tonks are both wear pink) *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge (Pinknose and Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge are both evil and wear pink) *Pearl (from TUGS) as Madame Poppy Pomfrey *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Filius Flitwick *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Gildory Lockhart *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cedric Diggory (Montana and Cedric Diggory are both powerful) *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nigel Wolpert *16 (from RWS) as Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Michael the Little Boy *Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are) *George as Lucius Malfoy (George and Lucius Malfoy are both evil and mean) *Elizabeth as Narcissa Malfoy (Elizabeth and Narcissa Malfoy are both wives to George and Lucius Malfoy) *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Percy Weasley (Top Hat and Percy Weasley are both vain) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Voldemort (Cerberus and Lord Voldemort are both the main villains) *Toad as Dobby the House Elf (Toad and Dobby the House Elf are both small and share the same letter 'O' in the middle of their names) *Patrick as Professor Quirinus Quirrell (Professor Quirinus Quirrell's voice suits Patrick) *D261 as Vernon Dursley (Vernon Dursley's voice suits D261) *Daisy as Petunia Dursley (Daisy and Petunia Dursley are both wear green, mean, and horrid) *Smudger as Dudley Dursley (Smudger and Dudley Dursley are both evil and mean to Thomas and Harry Potter) *Flora as Luna Lovegood *City of Truro as Cormac McLaggen (City of Truro and Cormac McLaggen are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Guard *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Miles Bletchley *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Garrick Ollivander *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bartemius Crouch Jr. (Silver Fish and Bartemius Crouch Jr. are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Harry Potter) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Xenophilius Lovegood *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Igor Karkaroff *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bartemius Crouch Senior *Rasmus (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zacharias Smith *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lee Jordan *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Blaise Zabini *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Pansy Parkinson *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Bellatrix Lestrange *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moaning Myrtle *Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Katie Bell *Marge (made up narrow gauge engine) as Gabrielle Delacour *Stirling No 1 (a real TTTE character) as Sybill Trelawney *Emalina (from JD41796) as Susan Bones *Cecil (from Sodor Dark Times) as Aberforth Dumbledore *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Corban Yaxley *Tyler (from TheBlueE2) as Justin Finch-Fletchley *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Malcolm *Godred (from RWS) as Gordon *Rickety (from RWS) as Piers Polkiss *Bertram as Dennis *Sigrid of Arlesdale as Madam Professor Pomona Sprout *Heidi the J27 as Romilda Vane *Derek as Mr. Borgin *Harvey as Amos Diggory *Skarloey as Griphook *Rheneas as Bogrod *Terence as Terence Higgins (Terence and Terence Higginsa re both share the same names) *Rosie as Angelina Johnson *Cranky as Mountain Troll (Sorcerer's Stone) *Splatter and Dodge as Fenrir Greyback and Scabior *Troublesome Trucks as Giants, Centarus, Death Eathers, Acromantulas, and Snatchers *The Chinese Dragon as Hungarian Horntail *Harry Hogwarts as Himself Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Harry Potter ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Emily.jpg|Emily as Hermione Granger Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png|Edward as Professor Albus Dumbledore Belle.png|Belle as Professor Minerva McGonagall Spencer.png|Spencer as Professor Severus Snape Dunkin Duncan.png|Duncan as Cornelius Fudge 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Lavender Brown Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Ginny Weasley TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as The Snake (Sorcerer's Stone) Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as The Cobra (Chamber of Secrets) ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Basilisk (Chamber of Secrets) WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Rubeus Hagrid TheFlyingKipper41.png|Henry as Sirius Black Thomas,PercyandtheCoal35.png|Toby as Mr. Argus Filch TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Bill Weasley Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Oliver Wood Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Dean Thomas PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Viktor Krum MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Arthur Weasley Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Molly Weasley Neville.png|Neville as Professor Neville Longbottom ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Cho Chang HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Kreacher Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Fleur Delacour Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Padma and Parvati Patil WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Remus Lupin Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Professor Horace Slughorn Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Lily J. Potter 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as James Potter Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Ernest Macmillan Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Hannah Abbott Nermal in Garfield and Friends.jpg|Nermal as Mrs. Norris ToadStandsBy56.png|S.C.Ruffey as Fluffy TenderEngines20.png|Devious Diesel as Draco Malfoy Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Colin and Dennis Creevey Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Kingsley Shacklebolt Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Nymphadora Tonks Pinknose real.png|Pinknose as Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Madame Poppy Pomfrey Johnny.png|Johnny as Professor Filius Flitwick Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Professor Gildory Lockhart Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Cedric Diggory Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Nigel Wolpert Sixteen.png|16 as Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Michael the Little Boy Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Lucius Malfoy Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Narcissa Malfoy Sunshine114.jpg|Top Hat as Percy Weasley The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Lord Voldemort ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Dobby the House Elf PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Professor Quirinus Quirrell MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Vernon Dursley BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Petunia Dursley Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Dudley Dursley Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Luna Lovegood The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro as Cormac McLaggen Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as The Guard Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Miles Bletchley Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Mr. Garrick Ollivander Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Barteminus Crouch Jr. Pete.jpg|Pete as Xenophilius Lovegood Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Igor Karkaroff Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Bartemius Crouch Senior Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Zacharias Smith Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Lee Jordan Linus and Henry puff along..jpg|Linus as Blaise Zabini Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Pansy Parkinson Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Bellatrix Lestrange Emily.png|Emily as Moaning Myrtle MrsDorothyHeader.jpg|Dorothy as Katie Bell MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Gabrielle Delacour Stirling the 4-2-2 - Happy Face..png|Stirling No 1 as Sybill Trelawney The custom ho oo scale emalina by atb1996-db5z34r.jpg|Emalina as Susan Bones Mr cecil the b12 by froggyman145-dbi5nv2.png|Cecil as Aberforth Dumbledore It's Andy Diesel.jpg|Andy Diesel as Corban Yaxley Tyler (TheBlueE2).jpg|Tyler as Justin Finch-Fletchley Screen Shot 2015-12-02 at 4.51.05 AM.png|Sigrid of Arlesdale as Madam Professor Pomona Sprout J27 preserved.jpg|Heidi the J27 as Romilda Vane Derek.jpg|Derek as Mr. Borgin MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Amos Diggory Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Griphook Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Bogrod MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Terence Higgs Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Angelina Johnson NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Mountain Troll (Sorcerer's Stone) ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png|Splatter and Dodge as Fenrir Greyback and Scabior TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Giants, Centarus, Death Eaters, Acromantulas, and Snatchers Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Hungarian Horntail Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Himself Category:Daniel Pineda